It is necessary carefully to protect fragile and expensive articles which are to be shipped across the world, usually from a supplier to a customer. Expensive wines are an example of the type of fragile goods of high value that fall in this category.
European patent specification EP 1 939 110, PCT specifications WO 2010/030713, WO97/20756, WO2007/047774 and WO0/15514, US 2013/0048529 and 2006/0280913 and Japanese specifications JP H0811939 and JP55735275 are examples of specifications which disclose protective liners which are used in the shipping of articles.
The present invention provides a shipping liner which provides superior mechanical and thermal protection for articles that are surrounded by the liner.